


Grenades

by Suphomie



Series: The Experiments [9]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Fear, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THE NEXT INSTALLMENT WILL BE THE LAST! Let me know how you think or want it to end! Also let me know if you have enjoyed this installment! :)</p></blockquote>





	Grenades

_Stiles grips onto the sheets tightly, trying to steady his erratic breathing._

_His chest hurts. His brain is pounding against his skull. He feels like he's in an oven, sweat is dripping down his forehead._

_He can barely tell that Theo's entered the room until he scoops Stiles up in his arms. Stiles curls a hand in his shirt, still panting, and squeezes his eyes shut. Theo rubs something cold and wet against his forehead._

_"Stiles please relax," he says so gently, voice sounding worried. Stiles tries to steady his breathing again, but his lungs feel like they're collapsing against eachother._

_The doctors shot him with some venom earlier. And Stiles doesn't know if this was meant to happen, but he's never been in so much pain before._

_Theo clutches the human tightly in his arms. "Stiles, you're okay," he whispers in his ear, panicked, "you need to calm down."_

_Stiles lets out a sob. He's gonna die. This is gonna kill him. "I'm sorry," he says between rapid breaths._

_"Don't be sorry," Theo whispers, "you're gonna be okay. I need you to breath, Stiles. Come on, take in a deep breath."_

_Stiles tries, he does, but it hurts. It hurts so much. "I can't, I can't," he sobs, gripping Theo's arms tight. He wants to do what Theo's telling him to, but it's just so painful._

_"You can," Theo says, rubbing his arms soothingly. Theo leans in close to him, and whispers, "you have to be okay, Stiles, you need to breath."_

_Stiles squeezes his eyes shut as a tear rolls down his cheek. "I'm sorry," he sobs again, just wanting this all to be over._

_Theo is holding him really tight now. Stiles would complain about it but he's past the point of talking, the pain consuming his entire body._

_"Please," Theo says, voice cracking, like he's crying, "Stiles please, you can't- we're gonna buy a house, remember? We're gonna have a dog and a picket fence."_

_Stiles feels happy at the thought. Good, it'd be nice to die happy._

_Everything is blurry. Theo's talking but Stiles can't tell what he's saying. He can't see straight. He can very barely make out a doctor at the doorway, and he can sort of hear Theo screaming "Fix him," over and over._

_Then everything goes black._

_Then they're bright again. Stiles laying on Theo's bed, probably because his is covered in covered in sweat. Stiles moves a hand to sheild his eyes from the bright lights above him._

_Theo is there, then. He's saying something in a relieved tone, and touching Stiles all over._

_Stiles lets him. He feels considerly better, but he still has a headache, and he's freezing._

_"'M cold," he mutters to Theo. Theo is quick to wrap Stiles in a thick blanket, saying something about how he was burning up so they injected him with something to make him colder._

_Stiles curls into Theo's warm body after that. Theo holds him tightly and pets his head, looking so relieved and happy that it makes Stiles feel happy, too._

Stiles stares down at Theo's sleeping face. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. When Stiles watches him slowly breath in and out he can almost pretend that he's always like this, always this calm and peaceful. 

But then he always wakes up and ruins it. Because Theo might appear calm and confident sometimes, but he's so unstable and unpredictable the rest of the time. 

Stiles has been trying to deny it forever. Trying to make himself believe that he's capable of change, that maybe one day he'll be kind and loving instead of cold and abusive. But Stiles isn't stupid. He knows that some people aren't capable of change.

Stiles takes in a deep breath. They've been staying in cheap motel rooms for almost an entire month. Stiles thinks it's because they're running from Scott, but Theo won't tell him if he's still alive. 

They started sleeping in the same bed again after a week, because Theo wanted it and it's painful when Stiles tries to deny him of what he wants. But Stiles is still angry. He can't forgive Theo for what he's done, not this time. He killed his dad. Stiles' one shot at happiness, but no, Theo couldn't have that.

Stiles will never not love Theo, he knows this and has excepted it. He's always gonna be in love with him and he wishes it weren't true, but that's the way it is. But he knows that this relationship is toxic and the only way it can end is with Theo killing him. That's why he needs out.

It hasn't been hard to pretend everything's back to normal this last month. All Stiles has to do is be submissive, and act stupid and then Theo just goes back to tolerable. He hardly hits Stiles when he pretends he's an idiot that doesn't know what he's done wrong.

Theo thinks that everything fine now, that they're just gonna keep playing out this little fantasy of his. He has no idea that Stiles has been planning to leave since the second day after they left Beacon Hills.

Stiles wants things to be different. He wants to stay with Theo and just be his boyfriend. He doesn't remember a time where Theo wasn't there, and he knows life without him will be hard, nearly impossible. But this life? It's hardly living at all. He's sick of being in a constant state of fear, he just wants to be happy for once. And Theo can't provide that.

Stiles bites his lip. This is harder than he thought it would be. Looking at Theo like this, it makes him want to stay. But he knows he can't, he knows. So he leans down and kisses Theo's forehead, happy that it doesn't stir him from his deep sleep.

Stiles stands off of the bed, as quietly as possible. He's gonna miss Theo so fucking much. And he doesn't even want to imagine Theo's face when he wakes up and Stiles' gone. He's Theo anchor, and it's dangerous to leave him aloe for too long, because without Stiles to take his anger out on, what will he do?

But it's not Stiles' responsibility to be a punching bag for the rest of his life. Its not his fault that the dread doctors hurt Theo so much, changed him into a monster. 

Stiles packs a couple things into a bag, a few outfits, a single blanket, shampoo. An old picture of him, his mom and his dad that he'd snatched from the house just before he'd left. Not too much, he should travel light if he wants to get far. 

Stiles glances at Theo again. Maybe if Theo had only expressed some kind of remorse for killing Stiles' dad. For hurting Stiles, even. Maybe then, he'd think about staying with him. But, no. He brushed it off and that's not okay. 

But maybe, maybe it's really not Theo's fault. The doctors made him this way, really. Stiles heart hurts and he wants nothing more than to curl back into bed in Theo's arms, but no. He has to be strong. He has to be selfish and think of himself for once instead of Theo's needs. He can make it without Theo, despite how dumb Theo thinks he is, he's actually pretty smart. He knows what's out there, and he knows that he can make it.

Stiles shakes it off, and creeps over to the dresser, where Theo's keys and wallet are. He swipes the keys and takes some money from the wallet. Just enough for some food and gas. 

Stiles opens the door slowly as to not make to much noise. Before he walks out, he stares at Theo for a minute. God, he wishes he didn't have to leave. He wishes that they were both ten again and everything was the same as it was then. But things have changed. And if Stiles stays now, he'll die with him. He knows that, he's always known on some level. Of course, that doesn't make it easier.

Stiles shuts the door behind him, heart aching, but mind clear. He walks to the car, and gets in. He's learned over the years how to drive from watching Theo, so he turns the engine on, and steps on the peddle. 

When the motel is out of view a mixture of sadness and relief fall over him. He has no idea where he's going, or what's in store for him, but he knows that it's gotta be better than life with Theo. 

It's got to be.

**Author's Note:**

> THE NEXT INSTALLMENT WILL BE THE LAST! Let me know how you think or want it to end! Also let me know if you have enjoyed this installment! :)


End file.
